Bad Day, Sequel to Feeding the ARC
by pinkcat4569
Summary: It's a bad day at the ARC, as seen through the eyes of Chef Bernie and his canteen staff.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bad Day, a sequel to Feeding the ARC

Author: Pinkcat

Rating:T

Spoilers: not really, maybe series 5

Description: It's a bad day at the ARC, seen through the eyes of the kitchen staff and Chef Bernard Rice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or its characters. I write only for fun.

Author's Note: This is kind of sad. It's not my usual light-hearted fluff. It's got a positive angle to it, but just wanted to warn you that it is a little angst-y.

Bad Day

It was a bad day at the ARC. The anomaly alert went off before the canteen was even open. Bernie was baking sweet rolls when he heard it. Chef Bernard Rice hated the sound of the alarms. He himself would not be in danger of course, but people he knew and liked would be.

Bernie went about his business, preparing the canteen for breakfast. The dishes were being prepared when the alarm went off, so there was nothing he could do. There would be a lot of wasted food. In this instance, when the alarms went off so early, and food was prepared but not served, he had some options.

There was a shelter for the homeless not far, so Bernie could take the prepared food there. Lester and Bernie had discussed it, and Lester had left the matter in Bernie's hands. Anytime Bernie would need to dispose of food it would be during a crisis that required all of Lester's attention. So the decision was entirely Bernie's.

Bernie opened for breakfast, and as expected, the breakfast crowd was very light. The soldiers were all gone and the techs were busy. The menagerie and medical staff were on alert and could not leave their posts.

When breakfast was half over, Bernie left his servers in charge, something Bernie rarely did, he liked serving people himself. Today though his attention was required elsewhere. Bernie called the shelter and informed them that he had loads of prepared food that would go to waste. They were delighted and grateful to receive it. Bernie assigned two sous chefs to pack it all up, and then one of the servers would drive it over.

Bernie was concerned that breakfast was nearly over, and no soldiers or techs had come in. When the crisis was over Bernie always heard in someway. Usually it was from returning soldiers or techs who'd been on duty during the crisis as they came in for coffee or whatever they could eat. Sometimes it was from the staff that had not been directly involved, but knew what was going on, and they updated Bernie.

Today there was no news, and Bernie knew from experience that that was a bad sign. The mission had gone wrong in someway, and most likely there were casualties.

In the case of a bad day Bernie knew appetites would not be strong, but the staff would need to keep up their strength. Most people would be forcing themselves to eat, but not really caring. This was a fact that chefs were aware of but frankly it broke their hearts.

Bernie was an old chef. He was only fifty something years old, he wouldn't be exact, but he had been cooking for over 30 years. He knew food and he knew people. Food did more that just make the body function. It started conversations, avoided fights, and brought comfort. Today, Bernie had a bad feeling that the ARC would need lots of comfort.

As always, Bernie liked to be prepared. He sent his most experienced sous-chef, Ryan, up to the control room to assess the situation. Ryan was an old hand at this, and would get the needed information without interfering.

Ryan could tell just by walking into the control room that it was bad.

Jess Parker, seated at the ADD, was a picture of control and focus, but Ryan could see the frenzy and fear in her fingers as they frantically typed. Her voice also controlled and focused, and that worried Ryan. Jess was optimistic and happy and always conveyed it in some way, a little silly comment here, a light hearted laugh there, she couldn't help it. There was no hint of optimism or happiness now. Ryan felt an awful sense of dread. Then, Ryan heard her calling for medics, a lot of medics. It was bad.

Ryan had heard more than enough. As he turned to leave, he saw Lester and his face confirmed Ryan's worst fears. The teams were facing multiple dangers, the fighting was intense, and there were people hurt. No, thought Ryan, looking into Lester's eyes. That was incorrect. There were people killed.

Ryan walked into the canteen. His steps were heavy. Bernie knew without looking that they were in the worse-case scenario. Bernie put his hand on Ryan's shoulder and the two exchanged nods.

Bernie sighed heavily, and shook his head to clear it. They had a job, even though it might seem mundane and trivial now, compared to what the rest of the ARC was encountering. Bernie went to work.

"Comfort food, people," he announced simply. Everyone nodded. The sous-chefs, without specific orders, went to their pre-assigned posts. This was just one of the many emergency scenarios Bernie had prepared for. Ryan gathered the ingredients for steak and kidney pie, making half the normal amount. The second sous chef, Kim, was tasked with 'Sunday roast,' again half the amount as normal. The other chefs were making soups—potato, chicken noodle, vegetable beef; macaroni and cheese; mashed potatoes; and of course, fish and chips.

Bernie baked. He was a baker at heart, and when he felt low, like now, that is where he went, to his ovens. He made his people, that's what the hundreds of ARC workers were, his people, scones and crumpets, shortbread cookies in honor of the Scots, soda bread for the Irish, and brownies and chocolate cake. By the time he was done, Ryan had news.

Some of the control room staff had wandered in, beat, and the servers gave them coffee and the soup that was ready.

"Epstein says that it was a bad incursion," Ryan told Bernie. "He didn't want to say what kind of creature it was, but I could tell it scared the hell out of him."

Bernie pictured some of the creatures that gossip pegged as the most horrible: raptors, t-Rex, or the dreaded future predators. Strictly speaking, if you were in the ARC you had clearance, but unofficially, the less you moved your lips, the better. You needed to keep proving you could keep a secret this gigantic.

"Any confirmed fatalities?" asked Bernie in a hushed whisper.

Ryan solemnly nodded. "Yes, but no names. There's all kinds of injuries too. Epstein says at least three teams of medics were sent into the field.

Bernie groaned. "Ok, Ryan, thank you. Do your best to keep our staff calm." Ryan nodded and went back to work.

Lunch was brought out, set up, and prepared to dish out. Normally it was cafeteria-style, but on days like today, Bernie offered extra, gentle service. He gathered everyone, from the dish washers to sous-chefs, into the canteen for a quick talk.

"Now, I know we're all curious. We're all a little scared and anxious. We need to put those feelings aside, and be kind, reassuring, and I know this is asking a lot, but positive. Today there are going to be a lot of tired, worn-out, testy people. Some will no doubt be in shock, numb. Do not take it personally. Do not needle anyone for answers, but if they need someone to listen to then by all means do. Do your jobs, however. By Mr. Lester's orders, everything is charged to the ARC today. No one pays for anything, not even a stick of butter. Ok, people, lets get to it."

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Bad Day, Chapter Two (a sequel to Feeding the ARC)

Author: Pinkcat

Rating:T

Spoilers: not really, maybe series 5

Description: It's a bad day at the ARC, seen through the eyes of the kitchen staff and Chef Bernard Rice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or its characters. I do not own 'Help' by the Beatles. I write only for fun.

Author's Note: This is kind of sad. It's not my usual light-hearted fluff. It's got a positive angle to it, but just wanted to warn you that it is a little angst-y.

Chapter Two

It took a few minutes after lunch officially began for people to show up. It was hardly the opening stampede of normal days.

Today was hardly normal. The control room crew, Epstein and others, were still in the canteen. They were finished with lunch, but seemed unsure what to do or where to go next. About an hour into lunch they had served less than one hundred people, all support staff. No soldiers, menagerie staff, or medics, and none of the field teams.

Bernie was very worried. He put all of the food in the back on 'warm,' or low, and constantly checked that the food out front was still fresh and tasty. Finally, in the second hour, some medics and menagerie staff wandered in. As expected they were beat. They were very quiet, and in some cases just didn't care what they ate, so the servers actually chose for them. Bernie walked many of them to the tables himself, and poured them coffee.

One of the servers slowly walked among the diners, refreshing coffee, getting anything they needed from silverware to napkins, to condiments, to water.

Finally, 2 hours and 30 minutes after they started serving, the bulk of the soldiers and field teams slowly trickled in. Hardly any of them had changed. They were dirty and more than several had blood on their uniforms. Some had bandages on minor wounds. All were tired, numb, and in shock. Bernie and Kim immediately went to them, sitting them down and taking orders. The servers brought the meals to them.

The soldiers picked at their food, and Bernie noticed nervous glances at their mobiles or the door, or both. They were waiting for something. Just then Bernie heard sobs from the canteen doorway and saw Jess Parker standing there.

Jess's eyes were red, tears still showed on her face. Her hair was disheveled and she wrung her hands anxiously.

"I...I didn't know where to go," she said. "They pushed me out...of medical...I didn't want to go," she broke down in hysterical sobs, and Bernie quickly wrapped her in his arms.

"They just pushed me out, Bernie," she said through tears. "This doctor actually pushed me out of the section, and Lester let him!"

Bernie brought Jess to the table with the control room crew, and Epstein put his arm around her. They both tried to calm her but she just kept crying.

"You know that you can't do anything for him now," said Bernie. Bernie knew who was in the medical section hurt so badly that it nearly crushed Jess. There was only one person in the entire ARC who would affect Jess that much.

"Captain Becker is where he needs to be. I know you want to be with him, but you need to let the doctors help him," he said gently, patting her back.

"Jess!" cried Abby Maitland, running from the door to her. "I was so worried. I came back and you were gone."

Bernie smiled at Abby, and she returned it, although tiredly. Epstein scooted over to let Abby sit next to Jess, and Jess turned into her, letting Abby hug her.

Quietly, one of the soldiers, Thompson, walked over to Abby and whispered, "Any news?"

Abby shook her head no. It seemed that the medical section had been full of soldiers and team members all concerned with the well-fare of Captain Becker and a few of his men. The head of medical was forced to physically shove them all out, including, unfortunately, Jess Parker.

"I'm going to give that doctor a piece of my mind," said Abby, holding Jess. "If I had been there, Jess, he wouldn't have touched you, I'd have kicked him away."

"Are you hurt, Miss Maitland?" asked Bernie softly.

Abby smiled. "No, thank you Bernie. I'm fine, so are Connor and Matt. We weren't even scratched. The...thing went for Emily, and Becker intercepted it. Emily was shoved down. I was with her, while they were x-raying her arm."

Jess raised her head. "Is it broken? Is she alright?" she asked.

"She's fine, Jess. I don't know if it's broken. If it is then that's the worst of her injuries. She's just fine otherwise," said Abby.

"It was Becker who got hurt," said Jess, giving in and sobbing once more.

Abby's mobile rang. "Ok," she said "I'm with Jess now. We're in the canteen. Tell Connor to call as soon as they say anything. We'll stay here. Becker's men are here too. Connor can reach us all at once. Yeah, as soon as he knows anything. Ok. Tell Emily to take care. Ok. Bye."

"That was Matt. Emily's arm is broken. He's staying with her while they put a cast on it." Abby chuckled, "Connor woudn't leave. Jess, he pushed that doctor away, and said that he was staying. 'Becker's men need to know. Jess needs to know,' he told the doctor, and the doctor relented. Sometimes, I really love that man of mine."

Jess chuckled weakly. "Good for Connor."

"Miss Maitland?" asked Becker's 21C, Vale, "Any news on anyone else: Flowers, or Priestly, or Gum?"

Abby shook her head no.

Vale nodded, and sat down with his men. He was in charge now, with Flowers and Becker both down. He'd followed procedure, returned the EMDs and the black boxes, and now all there was to do were the reports. There was no way he was shuffling a pen around until he know how his commanders were.

Bernie had the servers refresh the coffees, and try to gently coax food into the diners, but it was pretty much a lost cause.

Ryan was ordered to hault service. It was well past lunch closing anyway. They hadn't made much food, in comparison to a normal day. There wouldn't be mountains of waste, but there was still more than Bernie normally liked.

The shepherd's pie and fish and chips, as well as the potatoes and macaroni and cheese went to the shelter. They'd be thrilled. The sunday roast and the soups could be reused in other dishes. The baked goods would be eaten. Bernie divided his staff. Half worked under Ryan, preparing the leftovers for the shelter.

The other half cleared service and saw to the people waiting for word. Within the hour, Abby's mobile rang and all eyes went to it.

"Hi, Connor. Flowers is out of surgery? It went well," she reported to the group, sighing in relief with everyone else. "Oh, what about Gum and Priestly? They're out of danger too? That's wonderful, Con. What about Becker? Oh, Ok. Yeah, you too."

Abby could feel all eyes on her, but the pair belonging to Jess Parker were the most intense. "He's still in surgery, Jess. That raptor did a real job on him. Connor says they've repaired a lot of the damage, but he's still bleeding. They can't find the source, and until they do..."

Jess returned to Abby's arms crying and pleading. "Please, please let him be all right. Please."

Everyone in the canteen added their prayers to hers, some silently some out loud.

Abby motioned to Epstein to take Jess, while she got up to talk to Vale. "Flowers is going to be fine,"she said. "They think he'll recover fully. I was wondering about his wife."

"She's up there, Miss Maitland. Lester made sure she stayed. He's taking care of her."

"Good," said Abby. "This is the last thing a pregnant wife needs."

Vale nodded. "We'll take care of Fred's wife. You take care of Miss Parker."

Abby smiled, a little sadly. "Deal."

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Bad Day, Part 3 (a sequel to Feeding the ARC)

Author: Pinkcat

Rating:T

Spoilers: not really, maybe series 5

Description: It's a bad day at the ARC, seen through the eyes of the kitchen staff and Chef Bernard Rice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or its characters. I write only for fun.

Author's Note: This is kind of sad. It's not my usual light-hearted fluff. It's got a positive angle to it, but just wanted to warn you that it is a little angst-y.

Chapter Three

It was late afternoon. On a normal day, dinner would be almost done. Today it hadn't even started. No one was hungry. Bernie, again, knew from experience that there was too much tension in the ARC for anyone to be thinking about dinner

He decided to put out snacks instead. People picked up the snacks and chewed on them, but it was more out of nervousness then hunger. Bernie set out broccoli, celery and carrots, veggie dip, apples, bananas, grapes, strawberries, cookies, pudding, granola bars and potato chips. They were laid out on the counter and also set on the tables.

Bernie saw the main team sitting numbly, snuggled together. Matt Anderson and Emily Merchant had joined Connor, Abby and Jess. Emily wore a cast on her arm. Matt held her in his arms. Matt looked tired and worn, wearing every inch of his team leader status.

Everyone was worried, but Matt also looked—Bernie was unsure. Was it guilt? Every leader felt some ounce of responsibility when a member of his/her team was hurt, and Becker had been hurt protecting Emily. As Emily's boyfriend Matt probably felt an extra sense of responsibility and even guilt. It had not been him to save her. He was not the one in medical fighting for his life.

Bernie walked by, filling coffee cups, and patted Matt's shoulder reassuringly. When Matt looked up at Bernie, his stoic resolve cracked for just a second, and Matt quickly wiped the tear away. He then reset his stoic face.

Abby sat beside them and she cradled Jess, who had stopped crying. The little field coordinator looked pathetic and tiny. Her energy had given out and she lay helplessly in Abby's arms.

The group of soldiers were still assembled at the table next to the team. Some had collapsed onto the table, not asleep, but resting. Others mindlessly chewed the snacks on the table. Still others simply sat and stared into space.

This had been the scene in the canteen for hours. Finally, like a message from heaven, Abby's mobile rang. Eveyone was jarred to life.

"Connor?" asked Abby into the phone. She listened to Connor say ten precious words, "He's out and they think he's going to be ok." As Abby repeated it the entire canteen let out a collective, relieved sigh.

"Really?" asked Jess in a tiny, disbelieving voice.

Abby nodded, still listening to Connor. She once again repeated his words.

"They found the source of the bleeding. It was a tiny nick under his heart, but the heart itself is fine. The vital organs sustained no serious damage. He lost a lot of blood, but they've been pumping it into him and his readings are all strong. They think he'll make a full recovery, but they are being cautious. He's remaining in Intensive Care for now, until their sure."

Abby giggled at the news, and as she did, Jess finally began to grasp what it meant. Becker was going to be OK, probably. She pushed the 'probably' out of her mind for now and just held onto the fact that he was getting stronger.

"When can we see him?"

"Connor asked, Jess, but it's just too soon. Maybe tomorrow they said, emphasis on maybe. Hang on. What Connor?" asked Abby into the mobile. "Oh, the medics say they need blood, they've gone through a lot..."

Abby had not even finished her sentence when every single soldier was up and walking to the medical section. Abby grinned.

"Tell them they've got a lot on the way up, Connor. We're coming too."

Matt and Emily were hugging Jess, who was light-headed at the good news. They all made their way out the canteen when Abby looked back. The kitchen staff was leaving the kitchen, having heard the call for blood, and they headed out the door as well. Only Bernie remained, covering the food.

"Right behind you Miss Maitland," he said, and the two of them locked arms as they followed the herd to medical.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Bad Day, Part 4 (a sequel to Feeding the ARC)

Author: Pinkcat

Rating:T

Spoilers: not really, maybe series 5

Description: It's a bad day at the ARC, seen through the eyes of the kitchen staff and Chef Bernard Rice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or its characters. I write only for fun.

Author's Note: This is kind of sad. It's not my usual light-hearted fluff. It's got a positive angle to it, but just wanted to warn you that it is a little angst-y.

Chapter Four

It was the next morning, and Bernie was baking. He could feel a lighter air about the ARC today. T he security staff on duty as Bernie entered the ARC looked tired, but happy. They told Bernie that the news on Captain Becker was good. He was still in ICU but would probably be moved out sometime today. He was no longer critical.

Bernie was happy. Then, of course, he got the bad news. They had lost three soldiers yesterday and five civilians. The incursion had indeed been raptors and after they had killed five campers, they had hidden in the woods of the campsite and been hard to find. Letts, Pugg, and Shinto had been ambushed by a pack of three raptors, and the raptors had the element of surprise.

Bernie grieved for the men. He did know them. Shinto had been at the ARC since the old days. He was a good steady man who left behind two daughters. Pugg was a new recruit, only in the ARC a few months. He was young and single. It was sad, a young life cut short. Letts had been there about two years. He was also single, a 'lady's man.' He would no doubt be missed in all the clubs. Bernie took a moment to remember their favorite dishes, Shinto: vegan lasagna, Pugg: cheeseburger with American fries, and Letts: fish and chips.

Then Bernie remembered his recipe for grilled garlic prawns and smiled. It was Becker's favorite dish. Bernie could still make it for the Captain, and hopefully for a long time to come. Bernie baked a batch of fudge brownies, thinking of Becker and how he had begun to enjoy chocolate a little more lately. Bernie smirked. He had no idea why, he thought to himself, thinking of course of chocolate-obsessed Jess Parker.

Bernie hummed his way through his baked items, and happily, no alerts went off. The staff arrived and together they put on breakfast.

It was a good crowd and a hungry one. Bernie went through pounds of scrambled eggs, bacon, muffins, scones, hash brown potatoes, fruit salad, donuts, and sweet rolls. After yesterday, everyone's appetite was back.

Bernie smiled as Abby and Connor walked in, holding hands.

"How are you two this morning?"

"Good, Bernie," said Abby with a smile. She looked tired, but not as bad as yesterday.

"Yep, we're going to be ok," said Connor with a smile.

"Glad to hear it," said Bernie. "What can I get you?"

"Well, we were just getting coffee and heading up to see Becker, but..." said Abby, eyeing the breakfast food.

"Everything looks too good," finished Connor for her.

Abby's mobile rang. "Hey, Jess. Where are you?" she chuckled. "Yeah, we kind of figured that when we woke up and you were gone. So they let you in did they?" Abby chuckled loudly. "Yes, you are a scary when you want to be. Ok, well, I think we're going to eat first. Sure. See you soon."

She was still giggling as she hung up. "Jess threatened to sing every S Club 7 song she knew until the medic staff let her sit with Becker in ICU."

"That girl''s vicious," said Connor.

"I took the liberty of giving you a little bit of everything," said Bernie handing them two piled-high plates of food.

Connor whistled and smiled.

Abby smiled. "Thank you Bernie, very much."

"You're very welcome."

"Oh," said Abby, turning back to Bernie, "Could you remind me, Jess wants us to bring her coffee and a danish."

"Of course Miss Maitland."

Bernie hummed, "Help," by the Beatles, as he wrapped Jess' danish and a chocolate donut. He also packed a small container with eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, and a scone. He put it all aside for Miss Parker. No one was fainting from hunger on his watch.

Abby tiptoed into ICU with the food. It was against the rules, but the staff had had enough of Miss Parker's singing for the day.

Jess sat next to Becker's bed, holding his hand. She was whispering to him. Abby couldn't make it out til she got close.

"And then you're going to buy me a pair of knee-high boots with at least 6 inch heels. I also want these adorable wedges, they're blue-green like the sea, well, not the real sea, like a pianted sea, in a picture..."

"What are you doing?" asked Abby.

"Telling Becker what he owes me for scaring me nearly to death."

Abby laughed. "Has he said anything yet, like 'no way in hell' maybe?"

Jess grinned. "Not yet," she said, looking at her beloved Becker, still here.

"He's pale," said Abby.

"Yeah, but it's loads better than when I first got here."

Connor entered. "What time was that?"

Jess blushed. "Dunno."

A nurse entered. "It was 4:30," she said, annoyed, but then she grinned. "Miss Parker, please take your breakfast, go into the nurse's lounge and eat. There are too many people in here. There shouldn't be any, but, well, I'm a softee," she said smiling. She checked Becker, then left.

Jess pouted. "Stupid rules." She leaned over Becker and gently kissed his cheek. "I'll be back, I promise."

"I'll come with you," said Abby. "You want to stay?" she asked Connor.

Connor smiled, and nodded. Abby smiled. She knew how worried Connor had been and she figured he would want some time to sit with "Action Man."

The ladies moved to leave when a tired voice said, "Don't be too long. I can take Superman vs Batman stories only so long."

"Becker!" cried Jess, nearly dropping her breakfast. "You're awake!" She ran over to him, shoved the food at Connor and hugged and kissed Becker and hugged and kissed him some more.

"Come on, Jess," said Abby.

"Are you kidding? I can't leave now."

Becker chuckled. "That smells good. Bernie's?"

Jess nodded.

"Go and eat it, Jess, or give it to me."

"You hungry?" asked Connor.

"Starving," said Becker.

"Yay," said Jess, bobbing up and down.

"I'll go tell the nurse," said Connor, grinning widely

The doctor came in and determined Becker could eat. Jess sat down with her food, and Becker was brought toast, eggs, and oatmeal. Abby and Connor sat in the back, crammed onto the radiator.

It was a tight fit in the small ICU room.

The nurses were working on getting him transferred out as soon as possible. "Let the other ward deal with them," they mumbled, but it was good-natured.

Jess and Becker shared his bedside table. Jess was giddy. Becker smiled as she giggled and peeled the chocoate icing off her donut.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Becker.

"Well," said Jess. "You're not dead. They're moving you, so you're better. You should be home in a few days, which means soon you'll be good as new and..."

"and...what?" he asked again.

Jess smiled that adorable, slightly embarrassed smile of hers. "It's our first date," she said with a grin.

"I don't remember asking you out, or saying yes to your invitation," he said with a smirk. Jess only grinned, and began eating the naked donut. "Pretty rotten first date, Jess."

"Yes, it is...no, I take it back," she said. She looked at him, and tears welled up. "After yesterday," she said, shaking her head. "Anyway, it's just perfect." She smiled.

Becker smiled and took her hand. "I guess it is."

Benie was cleaning up the breakfast trays when Connor and Abby walked in with Jess skipping along behind them.

"We got kicked out," said Abby with a grin. "They're moving him to a normal room."

"That's wonderful," said Bernie.

"Hi, Bernie," said Jess.

"Hello, Miss Parker. Is today going well?"

"Oh, yes, Bernie," said Jess. "It's a good day. Now, I need a special lunch order...for two," she said with a smirk.

"Whether the doctor approves it or not," said Connor dryly.

"Oh, he'll approve it," said Jess. "I'm very determined."

Bernie laughed. "Let me get the doctor on the phone, and I'll see what I can do."

Jess skipped after Bernie, heading to his office.

Connor took Abby in his arms and kissed her. "Good day," he said.

Abby nodded, and laid her head on his shoulder, "Good day," she agreed.

The End


End file.
